Hellsing: Phantom
by Tina senpai
Summary: Yumiko has been captured. Alucard has a new pet. What will become of our Nun? Will she out run the phantom? Warning: smut, Violence, Nun abuse, bondage and possible rape. Alucard x Yumie
1. Surrounded and taken

~Hellsing: Phantom of Hellsing~

~Chapter 1: Surrounded and taken~  
'He's coming! Hurry! HURRY!' Yumie yelled in Yumiko's mind, urging her forward.  
She couldn't even change.  
Yumie was too scared to come out.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
'Oh God! HURRY! HE'S COMING FOR US! Run!' That scared voice echoed in her head and Yumiko got a mental image of Yumie huddled somewhere in a dark corner.  
"Precious. Come out, come out where ever you are." Alucard's voice echoed around her, making her run all the more faster.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Earlier that day....  
"I smell trouble." Yumie snarled and put herself on alert, whilst Yumiko dwindled somewhere in the background of their mind.  
'What kind?' Yumiko piped up and looked through the shared vision they had, trying to see if she might help.  
'Shhh! I'm trying to listen!' Yumie silenced her other half and walked around the clearing abit.  
'I'm only trying to help! Don't yell at me!' Yumiko stamped her foot and pouted, acting like the child she always did when she and Yumie where alone together.  
'You can help me by shutting up! And I didn't yell!' Yumie started off, bushing a random tree branch aside as she went through to a clear path.  
A little regular dispute begun between the two, unseen to the outside world. Any creature watching would just see a girl yelling at herself.  
'You know, you never let me speak up!' Yumiko said, attempting to take control of her body.  
'That's because you have nothing interesting to sa-' She didn't finish her sentence as she stopped.  
And listened.  
Out of nowhere, a sound came to their ears.  
Yumie and Yumiko stilled, both trying to listen to the sound.  
Laughter.  
Male.  
Dark.  
Malicious.  
That dark malicious laughter had suddenly come from all around them, far and near, as if it was inside their body with them.  
'Yu...Yumie...what...who is this?!' Yumiko called out, actually looking around their thoughts to see where this voice was coming from.  
'I...don't know....but...the smell...Oh God!' Yumie cried out in her head and she physically covered her nostrils and retched.  
"The smell! The smell of...death!" She leant forward and began to vomit earnestly onto the ground, her strong stomach not being able to take such a smell.  
"Charming. And here I was thinking you smelt of sweet flowers and fresh oak." A voice echoed around to accompany the laughter.  
Yumie tried to stand up and had to use her sword and a tree to balance on as she regained her composure.  
"Who are you?! Show yourself! Death....evil...Oh god."She leant forward, retching yet again at such a strong smell.  
"Hello." A voice made Yumie and Yumiko both still and wait.  
That voice was now directly behind them.  
Yumie turned around, Yumiko blacking out inside completely as she was instantly overcome by some strange feeling within. Yumie was left facing the thing fast approaching her. Just as Yumiko came back around, she caught sight of what Yumie could see.  
A shadowed figure, dressed in red, surrounded by dark shadows.  
Moving!  
The shadows where moving!  
Towards them!  
Blackness.  
Blackness engulfed both their visions and Yumie and Yumiko fell into a state of suspension, surrounded by that dark malcious laugh and black, tentacle like creatures caressing and holding their shared body.


	2. Meeting and torture

~Chapter 2: Meeting and torture~  
When Yumiko first regained concsiousness, she knew she was in trouble.  
Everything was still black and she could not move her body.  
'Yu...Yumie.' Her inner voice even quivered and she called to her other half. Her only true friend. She closed her eyes and looked around.  
The image she got did not help.  
She could see Yumie, with her back turned to her, kneeling in the corner, shivering.  
'Yumie?' She called to her and the figure didn't stop.  
Yumiko approached the figure in her head and began to hear the murmuring.  
'Evil...has...us....he....monster...Mother of God...kill me....Oh god....Help....Please....monster wants.' The murmuring silenced a little as sobs echoed throughout the 'twins' mind.  
'Yumie? What's wrong? What's happening? Who-' Yumiko didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the image of Yumie quickly leapt up and turned around, fear in her eyes.  
'HE'S COMING! OH GOD! HE'S COMING!' The figure was uncontrollable and Yumiko had to flee their mind and open her eyes.  
She looked around again, trying desperately to ignore that voice in her head and struggled a little.  
She found she was bound by her hands to two seperate chains on a wall, her feet where free. She looked around the darkness, a sign for anyway out.  
She saw only one door, and just as she turned to have another look, that's when she heard it.  
Yumie's quietened, 'He's here! He's here!' Stopped suddenly and she clearly heard the door being unlocked.  
She held her breath and wanted to feign sleep, but part of her had to know who had taken her.  
She waited and the figure stepped in.  
"Ah, I see you're awake." That voice. That same voice she had heard before darkness engulfed her.  
It was HIM.  
"YOU?!" She breathed out, surprised by her own steadiness, but also surprised that Alucard stood before her.  
The Hellsing dog, snickered and gave her a sickly sweet smile, as if he was greeting her into his house.  
"Me. None other than the man who whisked you away and rescued you. I've been meaning to have a chat with you about that dangerous business you're in dearest." He stepped towards her, removing his hat and coat, not caring as they fell to the floor and seemed to disappear into the darkness.  
'What? Dearest?! And I thought we where f**king nuts!' Yumiko snickered inside, trying her hardest to bring Yumie out from hiding. No luck, she seemed to have disappeared where not even Yumiko could see her just yet.  
"At last. I've wanted you for so long. And now I have you." His hand reached out to cup her cheek, but Yumiko snapped away from it's tenderness.  
"You will NEVER have me!" She shouted and tried to control her anger, not really caring if she was spitting and her eyes glared like two daggers into him.  
What no one knew of Yumiko, was that although she was a wimp and Yumie had the bloodlust, Yumiko also had a terrible temper on her.  
Alucard tilted his head and kept that same sickly smile on his face.  
"Fire. And from both souls in one body. That's what love is." He sneered and suddenly darted that once tender hand towards her.  
She couldn't move in time as he swiftly grabbed the back of her hair and yanked it backwards. HARD.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Yumiko cried at the pain he caused, feeling a few roots of her hair snap out inbetween his fingers, aswell as the likely whiplash he'd just given her.  
She'd shut her eyes on impulse, but when she felt his hot tongue against her cheek, she forced them open and tried to fight anew.  
She wriggled her lower body, attempting to get away, but he gave quick and painful tugs, purposefully banging the top of her head against the wall, causing her to cry out and stop.  
Soon, she became too weak and just rested her back against the wall, feeling dizzy and waiting for him.  
She waited a long time, just feeling his tongue on her face, tasting her, before she regained some dignity.  
"If you're going to kill me monster, have SOME mercy and do it." She spat out harshly, attempting again to shift away a little.  
He stopped a little and pulled back, looking at her with an almost innocent expression.  
"Kill? Why I will do no such thing. Even if I were to destroy such a pleasant creature as yourself (which is not my intention) I would do it slowly and," he punctuated his last word by leaning in and sniffing her skin, "eagerly."  
"You disgust me!" She said, turning away from him, trying to ignore the pain in her head.  
She hissed as he pulled her hair yet again, this time, causing her head to snap back far enough so her entire throat was almost exposed to him.  
His other hand came up and quickly ripped away her collar, baring the skin beneath. The blood rushed to her head as she felt one of his long fingers trail the path down the center of her throat, stopping as she gulped in fear and then proceeded to circle around the hollow of her throat.  
"Beautiful," he whispered huskily and leaned forward, "and mine."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" Yumiko screamed as she felt his lips attach to her throat and his teeth graze the skin.  
She fought back anew, and his hands left her hair and she was almost thankful.  
Until she felt them somewhere else.  
One of his hands grabbed at the front of her dress, whilst the other near the leg and he pulled back with a sinister look in his eye.  
"Yes." And before she could protest, he yanked the fabric at the front of her dress hard enough, leaving her collarbone and shoulder exposed, whilst the other tore out the bottom of her dress and left it completely in tatters.  
He observed his work with a sick smile.  
"Ravishing." He said, before diving back on her quivering form, which seemed to have weakened. She still tried to fight back, swinging out a leg, trying to catch him, but he was too quick. He quickly pinned each leg with his own, and ground his hips hard against hers, causing her to whimper.  
She searched in her mind for Yumie.  
'Yumie, please! Help!' She called, but the only thing she got back was silence and the sound of Alucard's tongue lapping against her ear.  
She felt his body on hers, urging whatever feelings where beginning in her treachorous' body's lower stomach.  
She had an idea. The only one that could possibly work.  
She breathed out and prepared herself.  
She let her body go limp, stopped fighting back and let out the most hearty moan she could. She heard him purr against her neck and again ground his hips against hers.  
Instead of shunning away, showing her disgust, she copied his movements and ground her own hips back.  
"That's better love." She heard him whisper against her ear, before he proceeded to suck on her lower lobe.  
She bit her lip and pushed her body against his, not too much, but just enough to let him feel her.  
"I...can't reach...I want....more...please....I can't," she stammered out, whispering in his ear and daring to arch back into him again, purposefully nudging his hardening in his trousers.  
She felt her arms go limp as he released her from the chains and she let them drop to her sides, with all her weight now free.  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said suddenly, pushing him aside with whatever strength her and Yumie shared.  
She darted past him as fast as she could, not daring to look behind her to see if she made it, running out of the door.


	3. Attempted escape

~Chapter 3: Attempted escape~  
She ran as fast as she could, constantly looking back.  
Down the dark, unfamiliar hallways, Yumiko kept glancing behind her, hoping and praying he wasn't there.  
"Angel." That all to familiar voice yelled and echoed around her and she had no idea where it was coming from.  
She didn't want to know.  
She just run, hoping and praying that somehow she'd escape, but she knew, deep within, she would never escape him.  
Yet again, she heard a cackle above the roar of thunder as the blood pumped in her ears and she turned around.  
Nothing but the distance shadows.  
"There you are angel." His voice said, much closer than last time.  
She skidded to a halt and turned to the front, knowing what she would see.  
There before her, was the man of her dreams and her nightmares.  
Alucard smirked down at her, almost cruelly and his hand came up to rest against her throat, both tenderly and dangerously.  
"They you are, my angel." He said and lightly squeezed the tender flesh beneath his fingertips, causing her to gasp.  
But he wouldn't harm her. Not this way. He needed her. He was her angel and she was his.  
He smirked sickly at her again and before she had a chance to run, a long, dark shadow came out from beside him and struck her hard across the face.  
So hard, that her body flew backwards and knocked her for ten.  
Yumiko cried out, only use to Heinkel ever hitting her, but this was much, MUCH worse. It felt like a thousand nettle stings had struck her skin and she could already feel the trickle of blood come forth from her mouth as she plummeted down to the ground.  
She landed with a solid thud, skidding a little from the force of the blow and tried to get up. She clutched at her side with one arm (a broken rib) and used the other to try to get her up and pull her along the floor.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she felt a sudden pressure on her back and fell flat against the floor. She glanced to the side and could see his large foot was the cause of her pain.  
She looked up at him and he smirked down at her.  
"Angel." He spoke, before he increased the pressure slightly, just enough to crush something within her.  
"AHHHHHH! STOP! STOP IT! OH GOD PLEEEEEEEEEASE!" She cried and didn't dare move her body away, in fear that any movement might break her in two.  
She felt him remove the foot from her back and place it to the side of her body.  
He lent forward and used both his hands to turn her over carefully. She clutched desperately to him, hoping that it would calm him and sobbed her heart out in pain.  
"Shhhh," he said, pulling her against him and stroking her hair, "it's alright now."  
She sniffed into his chest and clung on, willing this nightmare to go away.  
Suddenly, she was aware of the pressure on her body and she pulled back just in time to see the blackness that had captured her, come out of him once more and began to wrap around her body. She lashed out at it, only to have her wrists caught. Black, long, thick shadows crept around her legs and inside her dress. She gasped and wished she hadn't as one quickly dove in her mouth and began to go down her throat.  
Her eyes where covered with a thick black blanket, but she could still feel them, moving about her, within her, going up her nose and even in her ears.  
She reached out into her mind and saw Yumie.  
'Take my hand!' Her twin called and Yumiko reached out and took it, thankful for the feeling of weightlessness that surrounded her.  
'I've got you. Don't let go.' Yumie whispered and both girls took solace and shelter into the deep corners of their mind, with no pain and just each other.


	4. Real pain doesn't lie

~Chapter 4: Real pain doesn't lie~

Yumiko awoke again, this time in alot of pain.

She began to slowly open her eyes, trying not to concentrate on the pain in her face. She focused her energy and found the pain located in her lower jaw and cheekbone. They felt broken.

"Awake my precious?" A voice to her side called and she inwardly cringed, knowing this was definetely not a nightmare.

"You...ba...ba-," Yumiko tried to get it out, finding it harder to talk with a swollen cheekbone than she'd previously thought.

"Shhh, such language is unbecoming for a beautiful lady such as yourself. Plus, I'm sure that lovetap I gave you must have done some damage. She flicked her gaze at him, trying to glare but finding it impossible.

She yelped when he suddenly rolled and pinned her body beneath his, lazing ontop of her like it wasn't any problem.

"N-No! No!" She struggled, wincing as tears came to her eyes and finding she didn't have the strength to move him, watching his face get closer to hers.

"You see," Alucard said, tenderly kissing the spot beneath her eye where he had hit her, "if you don't do as you're told and upset me, I have to do these things. I don't want to. I don't want to hurt you," he leaned down and proceeded to lick the side of her face, like a sorrowful puppy, "I want to keep you just the way you are. But you have to remember something my precious angel."

He looked down at her, his dark red eyes piercing into her and even Yumie couldn't hide from them.

"Love can lie. Real pain does not."

She gasped as his hand rested against her breath, the heat from his palm indescribable and she stilled for a second before some sense came back to her.

Screw the jaw.

"No! Get off me! YOU'RE A MONSTER! MONSTER!" She cried and found that little bit of strength, just enough to interrupt his feel.

He snarled and grabbed both her hands, pinning them above her head and glaring at her like a vicious animal.

"It seems you have to learn better manners." That sickening, psychotic smirk and those deadly red eyes set her on edge and she had a feeling she shouldn't have said what she said.

"No! Please! No! Get off me!" She called out over and over again, watching helplessly as he ripped the fabric further off her dress and used it to bind her hands together and to his headboard.

The fabric rubbed and cut into her wrists and she shut her eyes, willing away the nightmare that wouldn't go.

"Please...God, protect me...please." She prayed and whispered to the air, being interrupted by a chuckle.

"God isn't here. Only me and I'M the master."

Yumiko screamed again as she felt his hands pry apart her legs and slip both either side of his waist.

"No! Monster! Nothing more! NEVER!" She thrashed about, knowing if she was going to die, she best go out fighting. She moved her hips and desperately tried to get his prying eyes and grabbing hands off of her.

He skillfully ignored the thrashing (though finding the accidental friction against his own lap immensely pleasurable) and proceeded in his plan. He pulled the torn and shredded dress that lay on her body and got to work on her undergarments.

He let his hand wander up her body from her stomach, feeling the silk slip against her skin as she breathed heavily and gasped. He enjoyed watching her watch him and rejoiced in the sudden fear and shock in her eyes as he grabbed the very top by her chest and yanked the fabric right off of her.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Yumiko threw her head back and let pitiful tears fall as she couldn't hide her exposed breasts from him.

"Beautiful, but," he sniggered and let his hands wander around her stomach, purposefully avoiding her chest, "that's not the goal I'm after."

"What...what," Yumiko slowly gazed back to him and saw where he was looking, "..no...no! Oh god please! No!"

"Begging now, that's not what I want. I only want you to beg me for more." Alucard placed his hands either side of her hips, his thumbs creeping and teasing the white panties she wore.

"Stop." She whimpered and tried to sit herself up, finding her hips being held in his firm grip.

"I will never stop. I love you." He whispered without looking at her and grabbed the fabric roughly in his hands, tearing it from her skin again.

She found no more tears, no more screams and instead, something inside her.

"BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE MONSTER! I DON'T WANT A MONSTER'S HANDS ON ME!" She yelled and managed to pull herself away from him, using her arms to pull and digging her feet in the bed and pushing.

Alucard looked at her in surprise at first.

Then he smiled.

"That's what I love about you. THAT fire." To Yumiko's surprise, he sat back and easily stood up from the bed, walking over to a small chair to the side.

She watched him as he lazily sat down and crossed his leg over the other, his hands joining together in front of his face as his elbows rested on the side. Although she couldn't see his smile or most of the face, she saw his eye.

He was just looking at her.

Then, that sickly, dark feeling returned, the same one Yumie had warned her about when he captured them. She watched, whimpering as the black shadows seem to grow out from behind Alucard and stretch towards the ceiling. She desperately tried to move as long limbs, like the shadows of tree trunks and branches reached out and down towards her on the bed and she cast one last look begging look towards Alucard.

His position hadn't changed, nor had his face. He was merely watching her.

She gasped and turned back violently as a limb reached out and clasped one of her legs.

Thinking to use the other one, she tried her best to kick the blackness away from her leg, finding it as thick and sticky as tar. Quicker than the last one, three more shot down, two grabbing one of her legs and the other helping to restrain the already bound one. With surprising force and strength, she found her legs opened and held down to the bed.

"NO! STOP THIS! STOP IT!" She shook her head violently back and forth, praying, hoping, willing something to happen.

She turned and this time kept eye contact with Alucard as the mass of shadow creeped closer yet again.

The shadows closed in on her as she watched Alucard sit back in his chair, his leg crossed over the other still as he smirked and watched her writhe around on the bed, trying to fight off the feelings that the shadows were giving her.

The last thing Yumiko saw was the the mass black close over her vision as another one seemed to bound around her mouth, and yet again, she found solace in the darkness of her mind.


	5. Calling for escape

~Chapter 5: Calling for escape~

Alucard had watched the show, even after the little sister had been blindfolded and gagged. He didn't want to hear the moans that he himself was physically giving, just enjoying watching her punishment. He knew, that although both souls would resist, her body would be honest. He remembered her going limp at first, Yumiko finally going into her mind with Yumie, before he saw the reactions. The rise of her hips against the shadow. Her head lolling back. The moans and whines of pleasure. Even the way her chest rose as a shadow rolled over her nipple.

"Beautiful." He had whispered and stood up, dismissing the shadows after watching a while.

He stood by the bed and admired her, naked, bound, sweating and with his mark upon her face: simply mesmerizing.

However much his sadist in him enjoyed it, the Alucard that had taken her to love was allowed loose now. He carefully unbound her wrists and picked up her, taking her to the bathroom. She did not stir as he laid her in the warm water, washing her body clean and tenderly making sure her wrists and face were not to badly damaged.

After drying her and taking her back to the bed, he dressed her in one of his long shirts and covered her over with the blanket.

He scowled as he felt that familiar call of his master, knowing Integra was not a woman to wait for no good reason.

He leant forward and planted one last kiss against her brow.

"I love you." He whispered and straightened back up, knowing that his day couldn't be spoilt. Then he remembered where he was going.

~Integra's office~

"Alucard. You took your time." Integra was awaiting in her office, peeved that Alucard had taken a good while to respond to her.

He materialised out of the shadows of a corner and strode forward, kneeling before the desk.

"Master. Such a please as always." He said through his normal gritted smile, looking up at her.

"Don't kiss up to me Alucard, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." Integra walked back round to her desk and sat down in her usual chair.

Alucard stood back up and just watched her for a while, lighting her cigar and looking over some documentation.

"There's been a series of attacks in the north of England. Ghouls seem to be growing and the wild geese are still recovering from the last battle. You will leave tonight and exterminate the problem. Is that clear?" Integra looked up, expecting her usual 'yes, master' reply.

Alucard just seemed to stare at her with a long, straight face.

"Tonight?" He asked again, his voice a little tense.

"Yes. Tonight. Are. We. CLEAR?" She asked, not believing he'd actually disregarded her the first time.

He seemed to scrunch his nose in disgust for a second before looking at her calmly.

"Yes, master."

"Good," she sighed and waved him off as she looked back down at the other papers scattered on her table, "now get out of my sight and report back to me when you're done."

Alucard solemnly bowed and walked towards the door, actually choosing to open it and walk out rather than phase.

The door shut behind him and he walked steadily back to his place. His secret place.

"And everything seemed to be working out so well."

~Back in Alucard's room~

'I love you.'

Yumie and Yumiko had heard those words as they waited with each other in the darkness. They felt the warmth on their foreheads and somehow, that comforted them.

They were just talking, holding hands and being there for each other.

"You know, you're a coward to." Yumiko smiled teasingly towards Yumie, who just frowned.

"I...I can him. His scent is so strong." Yumie seemed to start to drift off again and Yumiko just shook her head.

"He can't harm us in here. He can't hurt our body and me, but you can stay in here." Yumiko knew the sacrifice she would make. She loved her 'sister' no matter what and would bear all the pain for her. Everyone had misjudged the quiet, shy little nun, even Heinkel shocked when Yumiko had given her a hard slap for scaring her in the shower.

"You're thinking about the shower again, aren't you?" Yumie looked at Yumiko and smiled, sniggering slightly.

"Yeah...you remember Heinkel's face when I slapped her! The cigarette just flew straight out of her lips!"

The two girls rolled around next to each other, laughing at such a treasured memory.

When the giggles had died down and they caught their breath back, Yumie sat straight back up again.

"He's coming back." She whispered and clenched her eyes shut.

Yumiko sat up to and knew she was starting to awaken. She quickly hugged her sister.

"I'll be back. Stay here and don't come out."

Yumiko let the blackness around her clear and she slowly opened her eyes from her dreaming. She looked around and found the same room and prepared herself just as the shadows seemed to creep in from beneath the door.

She slowly sat up, surprised when she realised she was not only clean, but wearing new clothes. She realised Alucard must have done this. That small bit of generosity on his part made a small pang of something inside her heart, but she choose to ignore it for now, especially since she heard the door unlock and open.

Alucard walked in calmly, shutting and locking the door behind him, before walking over to the bed. Silently, he sat down infront of her, turning his head up to face her.

"Are you hungry?" He smiled at her, not dark or sinister, but a normal smile, that made her feel that he could be very lonely.

"...Yes."

"Very well, I shall prepare you something before I go."

He sat there for a while, just watching her and she daren't move, jsut stared at her feet under the bedcovers.

"I've been called away. I will be leaving tonight so I haven't much time." He said and she looked up at him, wondering if this was true.

Did this mean...he'd...let her go?

He stood up and walked a little to the chair, removing his hat and coat before coming back and sitting next to her.

She didn't argue as he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him.

"You cheek's healed, I done it myself so you shan't need to do anything," he leaned forward and kissed her, glad she didn't turn away, "i'm sorry I hit you."

She didn't speak. She didn't dare. She bit her tongue in fear that all would come out would be insults and slander. She just gazed at him hopefully.

Alucard sighed and grabbed her face with his other hand.

"I shall return soon." He smiled almost innocently at her and the wide expression of her eyes made him reaslise she'd been hoping for something more.

"You...you can't keep me here." It wasn't so much of a protest, rather than a plea. She asking him, desperately willing her stubborness away.

"I can. I know if I lose you know, I might have trouble getting you back. I would get you back, but it would terribly awkward if a few of your friends got in my way."

Yumiko couldn't hold back the grimace of disgust and she attempted to pull her head away, causing the sadist in Alucard to come back out. He held her chin and smashed his mouth against hers, using his other hand to hold her hand. After about fifteen seconds of protest, he finally pulled back and observed her glaring eyes.

"Know this," he hissed dangerously at her, "when I return for you, not only will I make sure you've learned your lesson, I will make you mine. Make no mistake."

He let her go suddenly and stood up, just watching her confused expression.

"What are you saying? Are you going to turn me?!" She spat out and locked her gaze with his, finding it impossible to beg right now.

"Of course. I'm going to curse you with my 'gift' and then we will spend however long it takes, getting to know each other. And if you didn't get that... ." He trailed off and Yumiko felt something strange pool in her stomach, warning her of imminent danger.

He swooped down on her and she gasped as he grabbed her roughly in between her legs, causing her to blush wildly at the warmth of his palms.

"What I mean is, you and I shall finally be joined. Not only in blood, but in body. I will take you, whether or not you fully consent and violate you until my needs are satisfied and you have finally complied."

He let go and pulled back, leaning over her on all fours.

"I will NEVER consent." Was all she could muster from her strength.

He smirked.

"Then I will never be satisfied."

Just before Alucard left, he had fought Yumiko again, finding it a bit easier this time as he tied her to the bed and made sure she was secure. He fed her and gave a servant specific instructions on how to tend to the 'guest' in his room.

He closed the door to his room, making sure to blow her one last kiss.

"Until next time," he placed his hat on and strolled down the hallway, "my love."

~Two days later~

Yumiko had done it.

Somehow she had done it and even Yumie was shocked. Together, they had managed to summon the strength and intelligence within them to not only break the binds around their wrist, but somehow escape out of a window and run throughout what seemed the endless acre's of field and wood that greeted her, without being caught it seemed.

She ran until she made sure she was clear and then, instead of stopping and resting, she proceeded to walk quickly.

She even managed to make it to the neighbouring village and found shelter in a small inn. The woman had bought her story that she had been on holiday and attacked and left in the clothes the assailants had given her.

After a few telephone calls, one to Heinkel, one to Anderson and one to Maxwell, she was soon being escorted to the airport and finally boarded a plane back home to the vatican.

~In the vatican~

She'd refused the special treatment, only allowing herself a day or two's rest before she discharged herself from the hospital and got straight back to work.

Even with Heinkel's persistent questioning and Anderson's worrying, she had managed to worm her way out of most of her answers and continue on with her daily activities. For once, Maxwell took it easy on her, giving out no missions and allowing her time to train and strengthen.

However, no matter how much rest or how many people she dearly loved were close to her, she still didn't feel completely safe. Yumie was very quiet ever since they escaped, occasionally coming out with quick quips and such, before retreating back to darkness.

Yumiko, for the first time in her life, felt useless.

And she knew why.

She didn't want this and finally, got the courage to ask Father Anderson the question that she had been waiting to say.

"Father, how does one become a regenorator?"

~Back in Alucard's room~

Alucard was not best pleased. The servant had warned him the girl had escaped and Alucard could already sense it before seeing it. The empty and broken bed that greeted him when he got in was not the nicest thing to see.

He made sure the doors were closed before letting the darkness come out of him, uncontrollable as it seemed to crave for some form of destruction to quench it's thirst.

He sat down in his chair again, crossing his legs and holding his hands as he observed the bed the some way he had done when he watched her.

The pleasant ache between his legs was an awkward reminder for him and he cursed the fresh human blood now pumping through his body.

Even the impending mission that he'd heard of didn't seem to be enough for him as he sat in his chair.

Then it hit him.

He knew what was coming.

He knew there was going to be a war, that the fat 'major' had planned.

He knew there was going to be a clash and then, he would see his beloved again.

He smirked wickedly and allowed the darkness to spread over the bed, recreating what it had done to the girls small but voluptuous body.

"Soon." Alucard grinned, "soon, we shall see each other again, my love."


	6. Afterpart

~Chapter 6: After part~

'No lovers heart.'

Alucard had never had Yumie's heart.

That's what he had thought when he fought Anderson and ripped out the man's heart. He had been given strict orders by Integra and he knew he couldn't disobey in anyway. But he'd had another agenda. Although he couldn't take Yumie now, he knew, if Anderson was still alive, he would never be able to get to her without a fight. Although seemingly heartbroken, that small part of Alucard was screaming inside about the woman he loved. In some sick way, when Anderson talked to them, Alucard was greatful yumie had a chance to say goodbye to her mentor.

But Walter.

Alucard was going to kill Walter.

The one he had chosen for him was now dead.

Sliced in two by the same man he'd shared a 'home' with.

Alucard was definetely in the mood for a fight, urging Integra to give him his orders.

No lovers heart.

He was going to bathe the streets of london with the butlers smarmy blood. That's what he thought.

London, early hours of the morning...

Heinkel had done it.

She'd shot that bastard, knowing he would die from his wound and rejoiced in his slow and painful death. He'd stepped on the ashes of her mentor and then easily cut her friend to shreds as if she was nothing more than a mere civilian.

Heinkel knew better.

She remembered the plan and right now she was waiting.

Waiting for her friend to wake up.

_~Yumie's memory~_

_'Father Anderson walked down the hallway, his footsteps quietly echoing around the large building as he came near to his destination._

_Yumie had been chosen. She had now become exactly like he was: a regenorator._

_He gazed upwards at the large chapel doors and crossed himself before entering. So familiar and yet so different. It was so much like his own. Yumie was walking down the church aisle towards him, Heinkel and her brothers following behind with boxes and instruments he knew to well._

_It was so much like a baptism._

_Yumie walked up to him and smiled so peacefully, her eyes so calm and clear he could have mistakened her for Yumiko._

_"She's asleep." Yumie said softly and looked up at Anderson. Quietly, carefully, they left the small chapel and walked towards the gardens, Anderson beside her all the time. He taught her everything he had learnt and everything to look out for. Most importantly, he taught her to prepare herself. What he couldn't teach her, was if it ever came to it, what to do with love. He never told her how much he loved her. He knew with that secret, he'd take to his grave with him. He would have been thankful if he had known she was in love with his greatest enemy._

_Even she didn't know it at the time though._

_~Yumie's memory~_

Heinkel felt a shuffling next to her and knew it was time. Carefully, she unwrapped the fabric she had used to shield Yumie's body from any further damage and pulled it off her friends 'corpse'.

She observed the serious wound that Yumie had upon her stomach, where the wire had cut into her and sliced her in half: it was now nothing more than a mere scar now, one that started from one side, and seemed to weave it's way round and disappeared out of sight, were it obviously continued full loop. Heinkel couldn't help but watch the skin of her friend against the moonlight. It was still so alive and she had to stop herself from reaching out stroking the tender flesh beneath the torn fabric.

Yumie finally sat up and looked around as if she'd just woken up.

"...We lost, didn't we?" Yumie stared at her friend, who was half hidden in the shadows, her scarred and bandaged face obscured.

Heinkel only sighed and looked down, not wanting to let her friend see her face. She didn't want to let on, that although she knew Yumie would be ok, she was still furious at seeing her friend sliced in two and practically killed. Even if she would come back to life, she would never want to see such a horrific scene again.

"I don't think ve vere ever meant to vin." She tried to speak as slowly and calmly as possible, hoping she could mask her injury.

Unfortunately, Yumie was sharper than Heinkel thought.

"Heinkel, why are you hiding in the shadows?" Yumie shuffled around and tried desperately to see her friend.

"Just a flesh vound. Plus, you know how I like the dark."

Yumie could only smirk, thankful that Yumiko was calm and asleep inside her.

"I don't think you want me to get up and damage myself more, so I am asking you, come here and let me see." Yumie used her no nonsense voice (which she learned from Yumiko) and awaited for her friends choice.

Heinkel sighed again, chuckling as she stood up, but kept her head downwards. Stepping closer, and allowing Yumie to see, she wasn't surprised when the small nun slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at her in horror.

"Heinkel...you...how?" Yumie beckoned her friend down and Heinkel obeyed, crouching until she was upon her knees and level with Yumie.

"That dog of theirs, Millenium scum. I shouldn't have...I knew you'd come back but...I couldn't stop myself." Heinkel allowed Yumie to unbandage her face and inspect the full damage.

Yumie didn't have a weak stomach and she was very thankful for that as she traced the outline of were the bullet had gone through one side and torn out the other.

"You stupid priest." Yumie's tears fell gently onto her cheeks and she pulled her friend forward and hugged her with as much passion as she could.

Heinkel, not used to Yumie's willing closeness, hesitated at first in shock, but once she felt the warmth off her friend, very much alive, she returned the embrace and prayed.

She prayed and thanked God.

It was wonderful.

The next morning...

Yumie had already gone. She'd left Heinkel a letter and even her Katana, letting her know she was serious.

'This is not the life for me. I want to be cleansed. I need to go. I'm sorry my dear friend.'

That was all she had writted on it before she left. Anymore and she wouldn't have been able to go, Yumiko already weeping inwardly about it.

Now was the chance to start a new life somewhere.

The only problem was, she still felt something stir deep within her. Someone watching over her. The marks upon her wrist were a nasty reminder of what she had encountered, however, whenever she gazed down at them and thought of him, she felt no hate. She felt fear, but it was different. It was fear of what would happen if she saw him again.

She knew, the ghost, the phantom, the count: she knew he wouldn't stay dead.


	7. Time to waltz with the devil

~Chapter 7: Time to waltz with the devil~

It had been thirty years.

Thirty years and Alucard had finally managed to find his way back to his master and his servant. Recieving a violent welcome and telling them of having to kill his own lives inside of them (all three million, four hundred and twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty-seven of them). Now, walking down the familiar, yet new hallways (many had been re-modelled after the battle) he was starving. Thirty years and his master had given him a thimble full of her blood, teasing him and then telling him to go in search of Seras' blood. His master had told him, if his sense' were still strong, he would clearly smell the blood out. He really was starving.

But something else plagued his mind.

He remembered all those three million, four hundred and twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty-seven lives he'd devoured and killed. He remembered each blood of each person. Each memory. But he recalled, the one that plagued him. His sweet love. He had devoured some of her blood, yet not all of it. The Iscariot brethren and the priest friend that stayed by her had moved the body, yet somehow, something was strange.

He thought her blood was so warm and tasted wonderfully indescribable.

Yet it tasted different from any others.

He had reached the doorway were the fresh, sterilised blood was kept and sat inside, hoping that a few sips would help him with his thoughts.

The count dwelled on his own, sipping away his bloodpacks hungrily, but still couldn't forget what was wrong.

Then, he realised and in his realisation, the madness within him came back. His laugh echoed around him and filtered throughout the darkened room, the blood know running through his veins and pumping the heart in his chest. The heart that had so long, been dead.

He was alive not only to serve his master, but to find her.

His one love.

~The red lion inn~

Yumiko was preparing herself for another routine night. She stripped and washed herself in the basin, admiring her hair growing in the mirror. Her powers did come in handy, she hadn't aged that well. The scar along her stomach was still thick and prominent, but whenever she lay her hand on it, she smiled, thinking of Father Anderson. Her fingertips lingered along the scar and strange little buzz in her mind quickly thought of another male. One that she could never forget. He seemed to haunt her dreams and nightmares most nights, but recently, the past couple of weeks it had grown strong.

She shook it from her mind, continuing to dress and ready herself for bed for her early start tomorrow. She'd recently quit her teaching job and had an interview tomorrow for a placement at an orphanage. She'd seen it once and she wanted nothing more than to be there, watching the children play, guiding them through little problems and just trying to be the best that she could for them.

folding the towel neatly, she gazed at herself one last time in the mirror, finding it pleasant that she no longer looked like a teenager with goofy glasses, but a lot older. She smiled at the thought of Heinkel complimenting her youthfulness and not having to deal with looking like a old hag.

She turned off the light to the bathroom and strode over the wooden floor, her cold feet itching to get into the warm bed.

As always, she still said her prays before bed, a habit as much as faith, and turned off her lamp, climbing into the nice, warm bed.

The silence of the room comforted her and she let her mind wander into the deepest depths of her imagination, as the only sounds of the outside world, was the occasional drunken shout, a dog barking and a car in a hurry to get home.

_'Yumie!' Yumiko was floating down towards the dark depths of her mind, her feet touching the base of what she liked to think as the stage floor. She gazed round the darkness, and yet again, her sister was no where to be seen._

_'I'm not playing hide and seek, come out!' Yumiko called and walked around, the blackness stretching out around her as she searched for her sister._

_Slowly, within the shadows of her mind, she saw her._

_'Yumie? What are you doing?' Yumiko watched her sister sitting on the floor, her head hung low and her arms wrapped around her knees. Yumiko crouched down and rested on her own knees, watching her sister as she slowly raised her head._

_'I feel sick.' Yumie looked sad and scared, her face visibly pale as if she'd been drained._

_'Yumie...what's happened? You haven't needed to come out, so-' Yumiko was interrupted, by Yumie lashing out and grabbing her._

_'Smell...there's a smell in here...bloo-Oh god,' Yumie seemed to pale even more and her fingers dug into Yumiko's arms, 'I know that smell.'_

_'Yumie? What's wrong?' Yumiko didn't like this. This wasn't supposed to be how the dream went. This wasn't how their mind worked. They were supposed to be safe here, from anything and anyone._

_Then Yumiko remembered._

_'It's him. IT'S HIM!' Yumie yelled and pulled back, desperately looking around the darkness._

_Yumiko couldn't calm her down if she tried, she was also desperately searching the darkness._

_Their was something wrong. Her mind, the shadows. Everything felt so thick, so suffocating. It didn't feel like the safe mind anymore, it felt like before: like his prision._

_'YUMIIIIIIIIIIE!' Yumiko turned and screamed, just as something reached out. The shadows clung to Yumie's figure and pulled her deep into the shadows, Yumiko clinging at her hand._

_'Fire. I love fire.'_

_That voice._

_Yumiko stilled as that voice rung out around her and she forgot everything else. Even Yumie stopped fighting and allowed the shadows to absorb her, until she was nothing more than a spectator._

_'My love.'_

_Yumiko desperately wanted to wake up and see this was not real. She only wished she could will herself awake. But she knew, even if she tried, something was keeping her asleep._

_'You're not here. You're dead. It's a dream.' The little mantra. Her little prayer she would recite over and over again in all the dreams he was in. Sometimes, he would disappear, other times he'd stay for a minute, but he'd always be a dream. A spectre. A phantom in the shadows of the memories of her mind and nothing more._

_But this time, was different._

_'You don't believe that do you love?'_

_Yumiko gasped and opened her eyes, fighting furiously as the shadows reached out towards her._

_'No. No! You can't have me! NO!' She screamed in her mind and lashed out at the shadows._

_She clawed as desperately as she could as the long, familiar black limbs attached themselves to her hands and legs, sticking to her and practically embedding themselves into her flesh, preventing her from ripping them fully out, before they re-attached themselves._

_'Oh god please...no...no more...I won't! I won't be yours! YUMIE!' Yumiko turned and cried as the limbs finally had her body pinned to the ground, glancing towards her sister who was in the same situation. Yumiko could only cry tears of frustration as she gazed at the sight of her sister, bound and gagged by the limbs, her body slowly and visibly being felt and rubbed infront of her._

_Yumiko turned away and desperately tried to wriggle her body as she cried out._

_'Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!' She thrashed about and could almost feel her body in bed, but yet again, something was keeping her mind like this._

_'Now precious, that's no way to give me a welcome.'_

_Yumiko stilled and choked on a sob in her throat, trying not to scream as something emerged above her out of the shadows._

_The figure of someone who should have been dead._

_The phantom of her dreams who had haunted her for so long._

_Alucard stood in front of her with that same, sickly smile._

_'Hello my precious.'_

_The scream finally came and Yumiko shut her eyes tight as the line that connected her mind to the dream world and reality finally snapped, allowing her to wake up._

She sat up in her bed, her hands fisting bunches of the bedsheet beneath her as she choked on sobs. She took in deep breaths and found that she had been crying outloud. Her heart and her very lungs seemed to burn as if something had a tight grip on them.

"Awake at last my love."

Yumiko screamed.

Who could blame her, when the sudden voice next to her and the figure on her bed was the same monster who had haunted your dreams and once tortured you?

Yumiko shuffled away and her back hit the headboard as she gazed at the figure at the end of the bed.

Alucard sat there, his legs hanging over one side as his back rested against on of the posters in the corner at the bottom, his features visible in the moonlight.

Yumiko couldn't talk, but looked at him.

She noted his relaxed posture and that same smile of his.

She saw his dark red eyes shine in the moonlight.

"You're making yourself bleed." He whispered into the moonlight and let his gaze drop from her eyes to her hands.

She quickly glanced down and saw that her nails had embedded themself into her palms and caused small wounds to open and bleed on her covers.

She didn't care.

She couldn't feel any pain.

She only saw him.

"Thirty years away from one another and you have nothing to say to the monster who kidnapped you, threatened to turn and violate you and killed your beloved guardian and leader? Come my love, there's still fire within you." Alucard moved like a cat towards her and she pressed herself against the headboard.

Although now angered at the memories, hot tears threatening to spill out, the fear within her and Yumie still prevented her from saying anything.

He bent on all fours before her, crawling until his hands were either side of her lap.

"And no need to worry. There's no other lodgers and residents here and the owner and his wife are too drunk to even wake, so that little scream of yours was nothing. We shan't be interrupted in our little reunion."

It was as if both her and Yumie were inside their mind, watching a third person with Alucard. Yumiko saw the hand coming for her and she couldn't do anything. It wasn't until she felt those gloved fingertips on her chin did she act.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and violently pulled back, her head now firmly against the headboard.

Alucard only snickered.

"You still have that wonderful fire," he didn't touch her, but drew his face closer to hers, "I can smell it."

Yumiko couldn't think of anything, hot tears already prickling her cheeks and her emotions prickling inside her heart.

"How...how did you find me?!" She hissed again angrily, watching him as he smelled and observed her body.

He merely smiled at first, before letting his nose wander from her head, to her neck, before bending low and sniffing her torso.

"I could smell you. Your blood. Your delectable and special scent and taste," he threw his head back and stretched as if in the wild throes of ecstacy, "it's poision and pain and love in one. It's so memorable. You can never forget your one true love. You're in my veins."

He opened his eyes and fixed her with his deadly stare.

"You're part of me now. We're connected."

Without any more hesitation, like many times he'd done before, he reached out and clasped the back of her head roughly and pulled her forward.

She wasn't completely surprised he kissed her, but the way he had.

He'd only ever kissed her twice, once lovingly on the head whilst she was unconcsious, and another, tenderly on the lips, both times when he'd kidnapped her.

This one was different.

He immediately crashed his lips hard against hers and didn't waste the oppurtunity when she gasped to delve his tongue in. Even when she bit down on his tongue, he only chuckled and proceeded to assault her mouth further.

Yumiko couldn't breath.

She felt her entire self was on fire and she clung desperately to the only thing she could.

Her hands grabbed at his shirt as he skillfully filled her with desire.

'No...this...feels...wrong.' Yumie whispered inside her, the image of her sister to being taken by some dark figure, looking head to toe the perfect image of 'damsel in distress'.

Finally, knowing she couldn't take anymore, he pulled back, his hands not leaving where they had settled. He had thoroughly enjoyed that kiss, knowing she to enjoyed it.

"Now, you can lie to me all you like. But believe me when I tell you," he leant forward and whispered into her ear as she breathed heavily in his arms, "I can smell just how much you enjoyed that."

Yumiko couldn't help but blush. She couldn't fight back or deny it.

She didn't want to.

She'd loved it.

"Come. Now you need your rest." Alucard smiled and tucked her away into his bed, cradling her as shadows engulfed them both.

Yumiko couldn't fight the sleep. She welcomed it. Along with the new realisation of the feelings she had for the monster.

She was in love with the monster.


	8. Amaranth

~Chapter 8: Amaranth~

Yumiko had remebered everything. From the dreams, to waking up and finding Alucard in her bedroom. She also remembered him taking her somewhere. She purposefully stayed asleep for as long as she allowed herself. Her mind wasn't that safe anymore, she knew that, but she hoped he wouldn't pry that much.

She didn't want to think much on it, but she remembered his kiss. His touch. Heck, she couldn't forget his taste. Although Yumie always used to complain of his smell, Yumiko had found his taste something far more different than death. She found it pleasant.

"Love."

A voice whispered against her ear and she felt the same lips brush the shell of her ear. She surpressed the shudder and blush she could feel deep within her and thought maybe she could stay tucked away in her dreams.

"Now love, I know you can here me. I don't want you asleep for this." His voice gave hint to that devilish smile of his, the one she couldn't deny set off fire in her belly.

She pulled herself out of sleep and rubbed a hand across her eyes, before slowly opening them to the male before her.

He lay next to her on the bed, his arms around her and she realised she was cradled against his chest.

"I daren't let you go last night. I hardly believed that I'd found you alive and safe." He was so serious, his normal wild red eyes dimmed slightly as he stared at her with such an intensity, she had to look away with a blush she didn't know had arisen.

"I...what do you need me to wake up for?" She changed the subject, still finding her feelings impossibly to control around him. She wasn't going to confess love to him, not right now anyway.

His fingers, now gloveless, reached under her chin and tilted her face towards him.

"You're rebirth."

Yumiko froze. She didn't know what to say, but all the warmth she had felt seemed to leave her.

"No." She managed to get out, very hoarsely, desperately trying to get her body to work. Alucard merely smiled down at her.

"Still fighting me? It's inevitable my love."

Somehow, within a sort of shifting and sliding down the bed, Alucard had positioned them both so Yumiko was trapped.

He lay ontop of her, one arm wrapped around her top half and pulling her against him, making sure he supported his weight on that elbow, whilst his other hand got to work.

"I've felt your want for me."

He hand stroked her cheek and she could barely do anything, except choke on the sobs and begs that were lying in her throat.

"You're mine and you know it. You're perfect for me."

His hand wandered down to her neck and stroked the pulse point at the side, the attention somehow exciting and frightening her at the same time.

"You and Yumie are...fantastically unique. My mates. My one true love." His voice seemed to control her and she couldn't help but be willing to be led by his words and actions. His hand reached down and purposefully slipped over the fabric of her nightdress, making her whimper as it ran across her heart and traced along the edges of her breast, teasing as it caused goosepimples all the way.

"Regenorator's don't live forever, I'm sure Father Anderson told you that. And we both know my inability to just merely die. I refuse to watch you age and decay. I have chosen you and I will have you."

Those words sparked somethin in Yumiko. As she felt his hand pass her stomach and grip the fabric of her nightdress to pull it up, the words came to her.

"What if I were to drink your blood, without you biting me?" She asked, actually curious towards the answer and some information.

"THAT is called Amaranth. And you wouldn't be anything special, just another mindless ghoul, lurking and skulking the place for blood. No. I have to drink from you and then you from I."

"I don't really need to though do I. I'm like my Father."

"He wasn't your father."

"He was more of my father than my real one. The one that God chose to fertilise my mothers egg with. The one that decided to beat on her every night. The one who thought at eight, his daughter needed to learn how to become a woman. The same father who I killed with my very hands. Father Alexander Anderson, is the only man I've ever known to be worthy of being my father."

Although weak and in the arms of an insane vampire, THE vampire, Yumiko still didn't back down, hoping to give some logic.

Alucard only chuckled as he brought his hand back from travelling down her body, clasping her throat again and placing pressure on her jaw with his thumb to turn her head.

"If you think, I will spend 100 years with you, without violating you once, and then watching you die, just because you think your stubborn will can stop me, you're sadly mistaken."

He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss against her pulse point.

"I love you."

Yumiko couldn't scream as she felt him instantly latch onto her neck and sink his teeth in. The pain of his bite was soon gone, but the feeling of him drinking her blood remained. She thrashed and clung to him, desperately pushing and pulling in her confusion. It felt wonderful and terrible and she whimpered and cried in pleasure and pain. It was all too much.

She went to her mind and for once, Yumie was in the same position, with a small, peaceful smile on her face.

The mouth disappeared and she felt a hot tongue lick her wound.

"If I had known you tasted this good," he stopped to whisper in her ear, "I would have bottled it up. Luckily, I done so whilst you were unconcsious."

He snickered and through her wooziness, she realised he wasn't joking. She could just imagine him sucking on a few bloodpacks later, HER blood inside.

"Love."

That simple word. That simple name. She opened her eyes and his own face loomed above her, with such an innocent smile on his face.

"Your turn." He brought up his wrist, already cut open and blood already pouring forth.

Yumiko admired it eagerly.

Without knowing, she licked her lips.

Everything she'd been through, everything she had seen: It didn't matter right now.

She considered her friends, her life and realised: It had all ended the day of the battle.

Without a moments hesitation, she surprised herself, Yumie and even Alucard by gripping his hand in both hers and latching onto the wound, sucking earnestly.

Alcuard closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure as he felt her hot tongue lap against the open wound, begging for more.

Then, she pulled back.

The heat and burning had began to burn in her chest and throat and she attempted to move, but Alucard grabbed her and pinned his body to hers.

"It will pass. You must trust me, it will pass."

His voice was stern and firm and she believed him, but the pain was extrodinary. Her hands and nails dug into his flesh and she still remembered the momentary bloodlust she felt, now replaced with the feel of something growing inside her. It was like his blood was alive inside her and growing and suffocating her living body.

Yumie ran out of the darkness and somehow, in the corners of the mind, all three of them held onto each other tightly, as the last bit of Yumiko and Yumies' lives were cut off.

Then, the body stilled. The breathing ceased and there was no pulse.

No heartbeat.

That was one thing that Alucard would miss.

But he would enjoy her so much more, knowing she was his and his alone.

Forever, he would haunt her dreams as she had haunted his.

He was no longer the nightmare in her dreams: he was the monster in real life.


	9. Loving in death

~Hellsing: Phantom of Hellsing~

~Loving in death~

Yumiko felt death was strange. She didn't feel very dead. She knew her heart was no longer beating and she had a strange taste in her mouth, but everything seemed so familiar. It was as if...as if Yumie was in control. She could smell things, hear things and it was wonderful and maddening at the same time.

But mostly, she could also feel things.

She could feel dry blood still upon her lips and the way the fabric felt against her skin. Mostly, she could feel something lapping at one of her legs.

She opened her eye, wiping away the sleep and gazed down. Even without blood, she still felt a mighty blush spread up her body as the image before her was nothing she ever expected.

Alucard had scooted down to her legs and was currently nipping and licking at the top of her leg, just below her nightdress.

"I thought that might awake you," he didn't gaze at her, but placed his hands on either side of her hips and held her firm, "but I'm not going to stop now."

Yumiko gasped and could only watch as Alucard continued his little assault against her leg.

She blushed and tried to wriggle away as his long thumbs sneakily pulled up the fabric of her nightdress achingly slowly.

He saw the pair of pink bloomers and couldn't help but smile a little.

"So like you, my little sweet."

Yumiko grasped at the bed covers and pulled them closer to herself, feeling Alucard 's tongue lick through the fabric of her underwear.

"I..no...can't...can't...don't!" She couldn't fathom anything as pressure was applied and slowly felt the heat and wetness of his tongue soak through.

"No need for these any more." He ignored her pleas, happy at his handy work and quickly repeated his favourite process of ripping off her underwear, not giving her a chance to sit up and yell at him. She began to, but let out a loud moan as Alucard quickly lent in and gave out a long lick to the mass of dark curls he found.

"Ah! St-ah!" She couldn't do anything. It felt like he'd set off fireworks in her stomach.

He stayed down there, slowly tasting her, moving inside of her with his fingers, making sure she was stretched and ready.

Something inside Yumiko snapped and sent her over the edge. Alucard caught the juices as they spilled out of her and readily licked it all up, the drink causing a very interesting effect on him.

"My love. I've been waiting for this moment for so long." He straightened himself up and knelt to the side of her. Reaching for the hem of his buttoned shirt, he couldn't be bothered to undo all of them, so grasped the bottom and proceeded to lift it over his head.

Yumiko took the moment. She didn't know what came over her but didn't want to face her feelings right now, or face the fact she was about to be mated to Alucard.

She leaped up from the bed, scurrying over the edge and thinking she'd gotten the best of Alucard.

The swift tug on the back of her hair was enough to tell her that she hadn't. She fell backwards, her back colliding with the solid muscle of Alucard's bare chest.

"Tut, tut, didn't we already discuss this," he whispered against her ear, his tongue flicking out and licking the shell, "you can't run or hide. Not from me."

His freehand reached around to her neck and held her in place. He untangled the other one from her wavy hair, slowly gliding down her neck to the top of her nightdress.

"Although endearing and as lovely as you look in this item," he spoke to her and made a small incision at the top of the back of her dress, "it will have to go. I prefer just you."

Yumiko wasn't at all surprised as her dress was suddenly torn from the back and Alucard proceeded to pull the rest of the fabric off and away from her now naked body.

"Oh darling." He hissed as he observed her now naked flesh pressed up against his front.

Clasping onto her from behind, holding her so she couldn't escape, Alucard wrapped his arm around her and sunk his nails into her breast.

"Ah! You're hurting me-ah!" Yumiko cried, allowing tears to spill out as Alucard twisted fiercely and possessively, his mouth going around her neck and his teeth sinking into her soft and supple flesh. She cried and wrung her hands into fists on the bedsheets, willing away the pain and pleasure she felt bubble in the pit of her stomach.

"What did I tell you," He licked at her wound and ground his leather clad erection against the back of her hips, "real pain doesn't lie. Like my love."

Yumiko was suddenly jolted again by him and she fell forward against the bed covers. Diving on her before she could fight back, he pinned his body against hers and kissed her violently.

Yumiko (although hating the fact she was pinned by him) was lost in the kiss. Their tongues battled for domination and for once, Yumiko actually one, Alucard growling as he pulled back and quickly fiddled with the top of his pants.

Yumiko spotted this and instead of wriggling away in fear, reached out with one hand and helped him pull loose the belt buckle he was fiddling with.

"Love." He growled again at how she desperately seemed to want him rid of the awful piece of fabric that hung around his hips. Kissing her again, they finally managed to undo his trousers and he pulled them off of himself, thankful he never found the need to wear anything else.

Pulling back, both of them gazing as Alucard touched the tip of her, he pulled back and leaned over her, trying to not look so serious.

"I would say deep breath, but you don't need that. Just try not to kill me when you feel this." He smirked and in one almighty thrust, forced himself inside of her wet opening and shattered her maidenhood, the last link to her previous human existence.

Yumiko stilled beneath him. Her head thrown back, her mouth hung wide open and she was very still.

"Love? Do something love." Alucard said, mildly concerned that this wasn't good for her.

Yumiko done something.

She screamed.

"AHHHHHHH! STOP! GET OUT! PLEASE! HURTS! STOP, STOP STOP! AHHHH! KILLING ME!" She hammered her fists against his chest, tears coming forth from her eyes and she wriggled her torso and tried to edge out the pain she was feeling now.

Although revelling in her wonderful scream and knowing it was he who had caused it, Alucard knew he couldn't show his glee at this precious moment.

"You're already dead love and there's no way I'm stopping," He was very serious and angled himself above her, clasping her hands in his and placing them on his shoulders, "hold on."

Yumiko clung onto him for dear life as he began to thrust away.

She couldn't get rid of the pain, it was inexplicable. She clung fiercely to, tears flowing from her eyes and she couldn't stop the small screams of pain she let out. But still, she didn't let go of him as he thrust inside her.

"Love, I'm here love," Alucard huskily whispered against her as he continued to thrust inside her, "you're mine, only mine. I love only you."

Yumiko listened to the words of sweet endearment, something cooling in her stomach. The pain subsided as did her tears and slowly, the friction and the feel of him moving inside of her made her feel something else.

She couldn't help that small moan when it escaped her lips at a particular thrust of his.

"Yes, that's it love. Feel us. Together. We're one." He moaned and moved his head to the front, kissing her passionately as he didn't once lose the rhythm in his thrust.

Yumiko couldn't explain it, but soon enough, she felt a wonderful feeling at every thrust he gave.

She felt so full as he moved in and out of her and she clung to him, her moans increasing.

"Alu...Alucard...ah!" She cried and seemed to lose the ability to form sentences again, her body taking over her mind and overloading it with pleasure.

Moving back, still thrusting, Alucard sat on the balls and heels of his feet, seating Yumiko as the new position made everything much more interesting.

"Ah! Ah! I feel weird! I feel-Ah! Something! Stop! Can't take any more!" Yumiko cried as the hands on her hips helped pull her up and drop her down onto the length, the impact unbelievable as sensation took her over.

"You feel it? Tell me you love me and I'll make it come to an end. Say it." He growled and thrust up to meet her coming down.

"Ah...I...No...I..Ah!" Yumiko cried as she threw her head back and clung onto his shoulders.

"Say it!" He yelled and thrust up harder, knowing it would help convince her.

"AH! I LOVE YOU!" She cried, meaning every single word as it was almost there and something else seemed to straighten and burn in her stomach.

Alucard seemed to howl like a wild creature and threw the weight back down.

Yumiko fell on her back and with Alucard still holding onto her hips, she gazed up to see him kneeling above her.

"Love you. Only you." He seemed to be taken over by the wild spirit inside of him and thrust into her, like he was on some sort of wild drug.

Yumiko screamed along with Yumie as the body they possessed was sent over the edge. Sucking Alucard in and tightening around his length, he thrust inside of her one last time, his own release arriving and he came, deep inside of her.

Yumiko seemed to fall into darkness, a flurry of feathers seeming to explode around her and against her skin.

She felt herself falling slowly back down to earth, being welcomed by a pair of strong arms wrapping firmly around her body and cradling her into his muscular chest.

"Rest love. Rest. We'll do it again after you've rested." Alucard smirked to himself and tightened his grip dominantly around her as she groaned and seemed to collapse in her exhaustion.

He allowed her a while more to adjust, the moon outside already high in the sky and he knew he'd have to show Integra and Seras his new pet.

'No', his mind interrupted his thoughts, 'not a pet. Mate. Love. One.'

Alucard looked down at a now rousing Yumiko and knew it was time to start again.

How he loved eternal life, especially when he had someone as nice as his bloody nun to share it with.


End file.
